1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to non-slip surfaces, and more particularly to platforms having a non-slip surface including a grit finish and a fluid-draining topography, and a method for making said platform.
2. Description of Related Art
Swimming as a form of exercise and competition has become increasingly popular among people of all ages. As the number of contestants increases with the rise in the sport's popularity, swim meets have become ever more competitive. The difference between the winning time and that of the closest competitor is often measured in hundredths of a second. Every aspect of a swimming event has the potential to decide the outcome of the race. A slip during the start of a race will almost certainly ensure a poor finish time. Further, the increase in competition has encouraged competitors to push themselves to the limits of physical ability, resulting in new records being set at many events.
For a pool-based competition, swimmers start a swim race at one end of a pool from atop a starting platform. Starting platforms have generally been comprised of a support and a plate fastened to the upper portion of the support. The surface of the plate on which the swimmers stand is positioned at an angle relative to the deck of the pool. This angle provides the swimmers with suitable support in a lateral direction parallel to the surface of the water to allow for a rapid departure from the platform into the pool at the start of the race. However, water splashed from the pool or dripped from a wet swimmer onto the platform reduces traction on the platform and increases the likelihood of a faulty start. Thus, to further enhance the ability of swimmers to rapidly depart from the starting platform, a non-slip surface at the upper portion of the platform is required by sanctioning bodies of swimming events such as United States Masters Swimming.
Such non-slip surfaces known in the prior art include those that are textured or roughened rubberized surfaces that may include grooves. However, when a sufficient amount of water is present on the non-slip surface, the water rises above the depth of the grooves and reduces the effectiveness of such surfaces. The presence of water between the swimmer and the platform lowers the coefficient of friction of that surface, and leads to reduced traction and a slower starting time.
An alternative non-slip surface having a generally constant coefficient of friction despite the presence of water thereon includes a grit or sandpaper like finish on its upper portion. This type of surface relies on its rough texture to provide increased traction for swimmers on the platform instead of providing separation between the swimmers and the water. Such a surface is typically an adhesively attached sheet of grit finish applied to surfaces where exceptional traction is desired. However, the non-slip materials tend to peel off over time and those which were mechanically fastened to surfaces required additional parts and labor and generally had exposed fasteners.
Thus, there is continued need for improvements to non-slip starting platforms that provide traction despite the presence of water thereon.
At events that occur near a body of water, non-slip surfaces on platforms used by individuals such as lifeguards and race officials, for example, are critical to insure firm footing and efficient performance. Therefore, it follows that a non-slip surface is also desirable in areas adjacent the body of water in addition to at an upper portion of a starting platform.